Twin Darkness
by Kila Renalia
Summary: Kendi is the boy who lived, not Harry. Everyone sees him as the savior, but really, what kind of savior would be so mean to his younger siblings? DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Twin Darkness**

**Summary:** Kendi is the boy who lived, not Harry. Everyone sees him as the savoir, but really, what kind of savoir would be so mean to his own younger siblings?

**Disclaimer:** I created most of this fic, such as almost all the characters (though some only personality-wise) and the majority of the plot (though there is some taken from the book), but no matter what, it all comes down to the ideas being created by the goddess named J.K. Rowling.

**I WILL _NOT_ REPEAT THIS DISCLAIMERAGAIN**. This disclaimer applies for the entire story. I will not waste time or effort typing this up again. Just for the morons out there, I will say once more, this disclaimer applies for the ENTIRE story!

**A/N:** Harry is NOT named Harry in this fic. Quite frankly, it seems too…. plain and pathetic a name. Who in their right mind would call a savoir something so wimpy?

Anyways, I do have a logical reason for the name to be different. When his older brother was born, they were inspired to name him something different. When Harry was born, well, who's to say they couldn't think up something better over all those years?

Oh, and anyone who's about to flame me saying MY names are pathetic, I don't care. Final.

* * *

"Sssseshhhaaaras." Victims. Prey. That's all that the Dark Lord was worried about; tracking them down, for them to wish to have died so long ago. What had it been, six years, perhaps seven? He knew not and was concerned even less. Time did not matter; he'd kill them all the same. 

The three Potter children; the elder, then the twins. He knew little about them; only what information his followers could gather. Having been hit by the rebound of his curse caused his memory of the night to fail. The only memory he had was of the last moment, watching the light speed towards him while a small, dark figure in the grass lay perfectly unharmed.

According to what was presented to him, the elder, that was the one who had caused his defeat.

"Nagini, soon, the world will be ours. Once we eliminate the Potter line, starting with the valiant, selfless Kendi."

---------------------------------------------

"Get out of the way!" Kendi exclaimed, shoving his younger sibling aside as he hurried to the door where the reporters were waiting, like always. Messina, their adoptive mother, strode past the fallen girl without a second glance, following the one who had gifted her with all the attention.

"Come on up." Now this was a voice Melantha was happy to hear. Accepting the hand offered, she got up and immediately embraced her twin, Kaden (who most of you know as Harry), in a warm hug.

"Mel, get off before the reporters take a picture," Kaden remarked. Unlike Kendi, the two younger siblings had no liking for the press. Most likely it was because they were ignored, hardly ever mentioned, and when they were mentioned, they were ridiculed.

This time, however, they had to face the flashing cameras and countless questions; they were heading out to Diagon Alley, where they'd get their supplies for Hogwarts. This was not something they were looking forward to; it would mean having to put up with Kendi that much longer.

Deciding that is was time to get moving, the two headed out. Of course, in front of the press, their older brother was completely different. "These two are my younger siblings, the twins, as you should know. They'll be accompanying me to Hogwarts this year; who knows, maybe some of my grandness rubbed off on them."

The short laughter was quickly replaced by the countless questions. "What does it feel like to be related to the Boy-Who-Lived?" "What house do you think you'll be in?" "What's your favourite subject?" "What's your opinion on the ministry of magic?"

"It feels like crap. Who cares, they're just houses? Why do you care? And they're morons!" Kaden snarled, giving the crowd his best glare.

"Now, now, Kaden. Calm down; no need to be rude," Messina hurried said. "What have these nice reporters ever done to you?"

"Just wished to use us for their own benefit. Now can we hurry this up? The quicker we get this over with, the less painful it'll be for everyone," Kaden snapped. There was a brief murmuring in the crowd as reporters hurriedly started writing. He ignored them however. "Come on, Melantha." The girl nodded, and hurried after her twin after shooting the crowd a glare.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this is almost painfully short. However, this is just the prologue, so you can't exactly expect it to be long. Besides, it was pretty much just to get a feel for the characters and the setting. Next chapter, I promise will be way longer. 

Reviews are more than welcomed, as is constructive critism. FLAMES ARE NOT!


	2. Start of Diagon Alley

**A/N:** LOOKIE! An update! Everybody party!

* * *

"Yeah, I know… I know that too… yada yada yada. I have heard you rant on and on about how to behave how many times now? Do you really think I would have forgotten?"

Kaden was bored already, and they had only been in Diagon Alley for a matter of minutes. It was always the same, exactly so. Everyone swarmed his older brother while Melissina took the twins to the side and gave them a speech not to embarrass her or Kendi. They had to act properly. Why she gave this speech, he did not know. It was not as if anyone ever paid the slightest speck of attention to the two.

"Can we go now?" he asked when his adoptive mother took a breath. He had many other things he could be doing at the moment. This even included digging himself a grave and burying himself in it. At least that would be doing something of even relative use.

"Very well. You have your money; get out of my hair until noon." Not even bothering to wait for a reply, Melissina headed back to the only reason she agreed to take in the extra children. Kaden did not hesitate in thinking for even a moment that if she could have, the woman would have just left himself and Melantha in an alley. Sad part, he very well believed that nobody would have even noticed.

At least glad for the opportunity to get away from everyone, Kaden headed away a distance before turning to the twin that naturally had followed him. "You get the potions ingredients and books, I will get the wands and robes we ordered," he directed. They had been by the previous month for their brother's birthday, and had set up the orders then. What were they supposed to do, actually go buy him a present?

Watching the girl head off safely, Kaden then slipped into an alley way, navigating through with ease. Diagon Alley demanded outrageous prices, and there were too many people watching out for those who headed into Knockturn. How did one avoid this? Go to the less common places. It was not as if there were only two streets.

Finally finding the place he wanted, Kaden headed down the street towards the wand shop. People waved as he walked by, giving greetings. This was his land, his place. Kendi may have had most the wizarding world bowing to his feet, but Kaden had what most people considered the slums on his side, welcoming him. The places off to the side most people paid attention to. Most people did not pay him any attention, either, so it seemed only natural.

Kaden had been very young upon discovering this place. Melantha had run off crying at a comment Kendi had made, and therefore Kaden took it upon himself to find her. Find her he did, with the robes-maker of the street. The woman had brought her in, comforted her. Upon finding out whom the two kids were, they had been given instance acceptance into these parts.

Speaking of her… "Mum, you get those robes done?" The twins had needed some sort of parental role model, and this had been the only one available. It worked out well, though. Alicia had no children, or even a husband. She seemed more than happy to take over a guiding role in their life.

"Oh, Kaden! Busy with a customer right now; your stuff is on the bench! Took the time to pick up your wands the other day for you."

Kaden felt something he did not normally feel. Guilt. Odo would have charged her for the wands when she picked them up. It was not as if the man did not trust them to pay when they arrived, but money was tight in these parts. Alicia would have had to pay for them out of her own pocket… and it was not as if she had money to spare either.

Picking up the two bundles, Kaden took out his money bag. It was small as well. Melissina did not trust him, or Melantha, with extra money. All the same, he poured out a small amount, placing it in Alicia's cloak pocket. It was more than the wands cost, but he figured that she would not mind a bit of extra change. Sure, she was always telling him not to give her anything, but he could not help it. She was one of the people ignored by the common population, the ones he felt the urge to help. The ones who had nobody else to do it.

"Thanks Mum!"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so it's not all that long, and I didn't get to use the preview I mentioned in it. I will try to incorporate that into the next chapter. This one is more getting to know how everything works, understanding Kaden and his situation more.

I'm a spur of the moment person, had none of this planned. It is just how it turned out as I typed it.

Tell me if there's anything you want to see happen next chapter, which will be more of the shopping trip


	3. Naga's E?

A/N: _Well, I finally have some direction planned for the story! But for now, I hope you don't mind chapters that don't really connect much to eachother._

* * *

Nobody spared a glance at the black-haired boy as he wove through the crowd. Well, that was not entirely true. As he passed the more commonly known wand maker's shop, Kaden could feel Ollivander's eyes boring into him.

There was something creepy about the old man. Something he had never trusted. Ollivander had even visited their home, and more than once. Yet after Kendi had gotten his wand, things went from strange to outright bizarre. What had happened? Ollivander started paying attention to Kaden.

Most people would not notice, or if they did they would not care. Kaden was not one of those people, though. The instant the man had said something more to him then a rushed greeting, it had set off alarms. At first, all it had been was to ask how his day was, but even that had the younger boy tense.

For so much of his life, all Kaden had known had been that everyone besides Melantha would never notice him unless it was as a way to know about Kendi. They would ask how the house life was, or what Kendi did with all his spare time, or what he normally ate at supper, or Kendi this and Kendi that. Having that change was not something that could have been expected.

Needless to say, he had been more than happy to avoid having to go to the shop.

Also needless to say, he was in a near-panic mode when the wand maker started approaching him.

Forget the near part.

There was no way that he would allow himself to be forced to have a single moment of his time spent with the old man if he could avoid it. Without a moment's hesitation, he darted through the crowd. Always having been small for his age, he managed to navigate around without as much effort as it could have cost. Finding himself soon confronted against a door, he shoved it open and ran in.

Many different voices confronted him as he entered. He glanced around, but only spotted one person standing behind the counter. With Ollivander still approaching the store, Kaden only had time for one question.

"Have anywhere to hide?"

* * *

How long could the men talk? Sure, Kaden was grateful for the store owner being able to hide him on such short notice (for which he was rather suspicious of, but he was not one to complain). Yet the cage, hidden behind the many others, was a bit too small even for one of as slight a frame as him.

That and the voices were starting to really creep him out.

What was this place, anyways? He had not noticed the store name, only the door. And the cages provided no clues; they all seemed to be filled with… well, something round and in many different sizes. It was too dark to make out much past that. And none of his studying had covered any form of talking orbs.

Why were they in cages? They did not even move.

Kaden peeked into the one next to his head. Many smaller spheres filled it. Curiousity getting the better of him, he tentatively stuck a finger just past the cage bars.

The air considerably warmed. While the bars were cold and solid, he rested his finger against the bottom just to find it soft. Getting more and more interested in the puzzle, he was able to slowly move his finger farther forwards until he was just a hair's breath from the nearest in the pile.

Every ounce of logic told him not to touch the items. They were in a cage, which was automatically a bad sign. Then there was the fact that the cushioning charm had been cast on the bottom, and that meant that they were probably delicate. He really should just retract his finger now…

They were soft, Kaden observed, gently stroking his finger along the edge of the one he had been after. It felt like he could easily puncture it. This made him all the more careful, but it was only the approaching footsteps that had him withdraw his finger.

As the door to the cage he was in opened, he was greeted with a simple, "Come on, out." Not wanting to push his luck, Kaden instantly crawled out just to be ushered out the door.

He only had one chance to glance back at the store, making out 'Naga's E' before he was interrupted from his readings in the midst of the second word.

"What was it that had you run from me, Mr. Potter?"

Bloody hell.

* * *

A/N: So, anyone have any guesses as to what the store sells? I might use any ideas suggested if they seem better than what I'm thinking of.


	4. Battle of Old and Young

A/N: Hey, look, a chapter! Now you have no reason to kill me... I hope.

* * *

Why hadn't he been more cautious? Kaden could have smacked himself for being so stupid as to lower his guard, so stupid as to practically walk up to the one he was avoiding. It was definitely not a wise move. Now he had to find a way out of the situation.

Sure, it was good to know that his existence was actually there, but Kaden was used to being left alone. It was what he was used to, what he had grown up accustomed to. Therefore, it was what he knew to deal with. Having some old git paying seemingly unnecessary attention to him… Kaden did not know how to act. As such, he decided that the only way to go was to try his normal method towards anyone he didn't like. Luckily, he had plenty experience with the press.

"Of course I ran. You spend most your time around kids, teaching them to wave you 'wands' until something shoots out of them. Showing them proper wand care, how it goes into 'holsters', how to whip the wand out in a moment's notice. Sorry if I find that a little creepy." Kaden was proud of being so fluent in sarcasm and insults.

Ollivander did not sputter, did not even lose that unnerving grin. In fact, he laughed!

Kaden's pride would take a while to recover from this, he was sure.

"Be that as you may, you will have to come and do the same as them if you wish to succeed in Hogwarts. A wizard is nothing without his wand, after all."

"If a wizard is nothing without his wand, then a wizard needs to get off his damn reliance to a stick and learn some other ways of going about in case he is ever disarmed in battle." How badly he wanted to wipe that smile off Ollivander's face. To show him that not everything was as cheery as he seemed to believe.

A crowd was gathering around them, drawn by the rare appearance of the wand maker out of his shop (many believed he lived there all the time, even having his food delivered or conjured), and staying for the fight that seemed to be forming. Kaden could feel rather than see Melantha coming to stand behind him, judging by the fact that nobody else ever felt the need to get anywhere close.

"This is not a battle, Mr. Potter, and you will find that much of life is not. Therefore a reliance on wands is not a habit to be feared. Wands allow for the use of spells, and isn't that what you will be going to Hogwarts to learn what to use? Spells of all sorts to make lives easier."

"Magic can be used without wands." It was what Kaden was going to say, but someone had beaten him to it. A blonde haired girl had just come out of Madame Malkins, yet seemed to instantly know what was going on. "Just like brooms or Nargles don't need wings to fly." Kaden nodded in agreement.

"Oh? Might I see an example of such?"

"I don't know how yet. Daddy says it might take a while…"

Kaden stepped back into the argument to keep his side winning. "Just because we cannot show you now does not mean it is not possible. Accidental magic happens all the time. Besides, as she said, brooms do not need wings to fly. For the longest time, that was considered impossible. Then the discovery of how gravity worked came along, and brooms were just made so that they moved fast enough to overcome gravity. Sure, the first trials caused people to slam into things or rocket off to never be seen again, but further manipulation caused the brooms to go fast enough yet slowed them down so that they can be used."

"…. That is a total paradox."

"Look it up. It's true." With that, Kaden turned around and started off, the two girls (Melantha and the blonde) following him.

"If you cannot do magic without a wand 'yet', then how do you expect to succeed in Hogwarts without coming by my store." Ollivander seemed to think he had won here, judging by the smug tone of his voice.

Without turning around, Kaden spoke again. "Why do you seem to think you are the only wand maker I could go to?" He drew his new wand from his pocket, raising it enough to let the old man see it, before pocketing it any continuing off.

Judging by the sputtering and stuttering he heard, Kaden decided that at least two good things had come out of this.

One, he had gained a point against Ollivander.

Two, from the conversation just behind it, it was clear Melantha had a new friend.

* * *

A/N: In case it is not clear, the twins are a year behind Kendi, who was born when 'Harry' would have been. Therefore this story, excluding the prologue, is starting at the second book, and Kaden's year mates will be people like Colin, Ginny, and, as included in this chapter, Luna.

And to anyone excited to be seeing Luna, don't get your hopes up too much. She's going to be Melantha's friend, not Kaden's. And he's the main character.


End file.
